


It's Just Me and You

by NerdyMariaMania



Category: Big Bad Bosses - Fandom
Genre: Big Bad Bosses, Capture You, Friends to Lovers, I'm a trash goblin on fire, It's almost 4am put me to bed, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, This is just a pure crack fic based on a song based around two people, b3, illusions to sex, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMariaMania/pseuds/NerdyMariaMania
Summary: The song was just supposed to be a song, nothing more. By why was it when G-Cash would perform it every night, a certain villain would pop into his mind? Those thoughts culminated into feelings and so on and so forth. Could G-Cash keep his feelings to himself, or would they accidentally resurface to face the music with him?Based around my personal views on the song "Capture You" on the album Power Overwhelming by Big Bad Bosses.





	It's Just Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a trash goblin.  
> If the Super Beard Bros or anyone on B3 or work related to ThatOneVideoGamer Company finds this, I will melt and die instantly, burning in hell like the demon I am.  
> Hope you liked it, I had fun writing it!

Maybe it started when they'd practice dance routines for certain group songs and their shoulders would bump into each other? Maybe it was when he'd harmonize with him or back him up in songs? Maybe these feelings grew when they'd take breaks between rehearsals and tell jokes as they had lunch? 

G-Cash wasn't sure. He liked being knowledgeable, and in the know, especially about his feelings. But these feelings that bubbled around his heart like carbonated soda were sudden, and intense. Like a firecracker went off in his brain and heart simultaneously, randomly, and out of nowhere.

When the rest of the band asked him to write a ballad, he complied, but he threw out the first twenty drafts. He knew if he wrote the song the way he wanted to, the others would notice, point out wording and phrases. Sure, he was the smartest out of the four, but they were not idiots. ‘Capture You’ was more of a declaration of sexuality and distance from the norm. G-Cash didn't want a princess, and technically he did not want her savior, The Hero. 

Maybe the feelings were fully realized when Ronik asked to do the main backing for the song? The moment of clarity and ‘oh, this isn't a tiny crush I can stomp away like some minion.’ If G- Cash could have it his way, the first draft would have been the final one. About how he didn't want a damsel in distress, or a hero to save her, he wanted a villain to be by his side. To not care about ‘being bad’ and trying to change him. 

The others were supportive of G-Cash when he said he didn't want a solo in ‘Princess,’ happy even. They understood him, and knew his sexuality had no impact on his villainous status. But he had no inkling of the way Ronik would react to such feelings. Especially since Ronik had a verse about Amy. Which didn't make sense? She technically wasn't a princess, and even worse, she was a hedgehog! He was a Gerudo, who mostly went after Hylians, but that was just race, not interspecies dating! 

Of course, he didn't want to judge, for all he knew, it could just be a verse in a song and Ronik didn't put his own personal feelings into his music like G-Cash did. It could just be a joke, which he desperately hoped for, and Ronik was known for his bits and goofs around rehearsals and show sets. It was highly plausible it was nothing and G was just overthinking things.

Just like in ‘Capture You,’ how not all the verses and lines were true. G-Cash took influences from the world around him outside of B3 and his bandmates. He wish it could be about Ronik, just like he wished he danced more with him during ‘Eggman’ or ‘Angel.’ He loved Ronik’s voice and how their natural tones matched together. Every time he'd mirror or add an extra line behind his either melted him instantly or set him on fire to burn slowly. Other lines, like in ‘Minions,’ would crack him up, and he couldn't help but stop and smile at Ronik and his hilarious way of articulating points. 

He liked having conversations with the band, especially Ronik, they could go from a serious conversation about invading the Mushroom Kingdom, to laughing and squeaking at their own dumb inside jokes. He knew Sephy and Big Bow longer than he knew Ronik, but there was something different. Big Bow felt like a brother to him, a fellow ruler with wants of a kingdom and a princess. Sephy was a party animal, technically they all were, but Sephy was an angel that felt more like wingman and a fighter than anything more. Ronik was different; a scientist, a chef, a jokester, a man who liked to dance all kinds of dances, not just the rave dances that Big Bow and Sephy frequented. 

Ronik knew what he wanted, just as G-Cash did, they shared a lot in common. Intellectual conversation about plans and machines they could use for taking over their respective lands. Cooking and baking, of course Ronik was better and even had his own show, but G-Cash could hold his own. Jokes and bits of random things that had happen or would randomly happen, Ronik making the others double in laughter and snort and squeak, trying to catch their breath. Dancing ranging from their poppy choreography; to complicated salsa, ballet, tap, and even waltz. It was charming, to say the least.

It was no lie that G-Cash had fallen head over heels in love with his fellow band member and villain. And it pained him every night on tour when he'd sing out into the crowd the love ballad that was only meant for two. The crowd of fans would scream and swoon over his deep voice and dulcet tones, parts of the song being completely true, the other part being completely false. What pained him even more was the scene that took place during the song. It started off as a joke, but etched it's way into his heart.

“What if Ronik dressed as Link and came out at the end, so it would be this big reveal? People would get a kick out of it!” Sephy suggested during one of the tour planning meetings.

“I'm down.” Ronik was always cool with whatever bit or joke as long as it didn't put him in physical danger, he said that happened too much to him already with his respective enemy and his coterie.

“Eggman! Alright!” Sephy slapped him on the shoulder, calling him by his nickname.

“Well, hold on, G-Cash, what do you think? Not too personal?” Big Bow seemed like an angry, rough and tumble guy, but once you got to know him, he was a compassionate, down-to-earth, dedicated, and funny person.

G-Cash took a moment, lifting his glasses back into their normal spot, looking over the set list. “I think it would be funny. And as long as everyone is down with it, I'll have to talk to the actual hero, to get his permission, but seems good.” 

Part of him really fucking wished he said no to the bit. But every night, when he sat on steps or a chair, depending on the venue, he thanked the goddesses he did. For even a second to play out a fantasy he knew would never happen. To sit and wait for Ronik to come stridding in his domain like he owned the place, and sit between G’s legs, as he threw off the stupid green hat from his goggled head like he did every night on stage. To have Ronik’s back pressed up against him, to hook his chin over his shoulder, and rake his hands up and down his torso as they sang in harmony. To hold him, and pretend the audience wasn't screaming and hollering and laughing, to pretend it was just them. And Ronik would turn his head to the left to face G-Cash, their faces were so close, their facial hair tickling each other. To tilt their heads and inch closer and closer to each other until their noses would touch slightly, and G-Cash’s lips and body would tremble until-

Darkness, the song would be over and the spotlights and stage lights would turn off just as it would seem they connected, but… they never did. 

And that's what broke G-Cash’s heart every night! Being so close to a man he'd been in love with for so very long, literally and figuratively, and not being able to do anything. To have this man basically in his lap, begging for him, but he knew it was all an act. Ronik in a green hat, with a sword and shield, to mock the hero of the Hylians. To have his arms around him and Ronik’s hands on his face and thigh as they got closer and closer, knowing it was all for the show. 

Usually ‘Capture You’ was in the middle of the set, so he had learned to calm himself before the last four songs, and not to get too in his head about things. That was until it somehow got moved to the second to last song during rehearsals, the last song being a remix of ‘I'm The Boss.’ Big Bow suggested it, the other two agreeing fervently, and after some convincing, G-Cash agreed as well. And that's when it got more… complicated. It was later in the night so the audience would be more loose, whistling and howling at the end of the song. Ronik would do things randomly, a few top buttons of his jacket would be unbuttoned, making G-Cash’s mind wander. He'd ad-lib more, to throw G-Cash off his game, begging about being captured and needed. G-Cash thought he had endured the worst until the one performance that almost gave him a heart attack.

“Yeah? Yeah, okay, whatever. Just have them here as fast as you can!” Big Bow was on the phone with one of the van movers that got their props vehicle from one theatre to the other as they toured. He hung up on the unlucky spiney, and grunted as he pocketed his phone.

“What's wrong?” G-Cash was taking off his jacket and ascot, the tour bus never seemed to cool down. 

“The prop’s aren't gonna be here for our show tomorrow, so we've only got the clothes on our backs!” Big Bow always took it on himself when something went wrong on a tour.

Sephy turned and stood up, his jacket already off as soon as they entered the bus. “Are you sure? I mean, it's okay! The only real props we have is for ‘Eggman’ and ‘Capture’, it's fine!”

“Yeah, it'll be fine, Bow, no big gucchi!” Ronik always came up with phrases and words that could easily been said, like ‘it's no problem.”

“We won't have the other costumes.” Big Bow rubbed his face, his claws scratching at his forehead.

“‘Eggman’ and ‘Capture.’” Sephy replied again, he was right, those were the only songs that had props and costume changes. 

“We'll be fine, Bow.” G-Cash reassured him, his low voice humming and calming the others in an instant. 

He sighed a long sigh, mostly trying to reassure himself that everything would be fine. His feelings were one thing, but putting on a great show for the fans was his main focus. Their show tomorrow was in G-Cash’s town, but instead of crashing at his place and sleeping in his bed for the first time in months, they'd be practicing the two songs without props all night, trying to make it look as good as it did with them. 

‘Eggman’ was easy, mostly more salsa steps and miming as if they had props. ‘Capture You’ was a little bit harder, as the last few verses did rely on the sword and shield props. Their solution was that Ronik would sit down earlier than usual, and they mostly ad-libbed their movements, G-Cash taking Ronik’s hand and nuzzling into his neck. Ronik moving said hand to his chest and holding it there before then holding onto G’s face. And it was fine after a few tries, it didn't catch him off guard anymore to see the scientist without the sword and shield, it even gave the song a unique feeling. 

After the last run through of the song, it was past two thirty in the morning, so instead of sleeping at G-Cash’s place, or even at a hotel, they just stayed in the tour bus. And G tried to fall asleep in the tiny alcove the bus had for them, but his thoughts betrayed him, keeping him awake, replaying the scenes in his head on repeat. He didn't want to stay up and think about Ronik, he didn't want to feel guilty in the morning when he saw him. He didn't want to lie and say his nerves for the show kept him up. The only nerves he really had was the phantom feeling of the hand that started at his knee and slid up to his thigh, squeezing as it got there. 

He hugged his extra pillow and tried to drown out his thoughts and memories by focusing on Big Bow’s snoring coming from the bunk above him. That proved ineffective, and almost half an hour later, he got out of bed and tried to sneak off the bus as quickly and quietly as possible, not to wake up the other band members or bus driver. As he tiptoed from the back of the bus to the front, and opened the door, walking down the steps, into the cold night, he recognized someone leaning against the bus, looking up at the night sky. 

“Ronik” He whispered out, joining him by leaning on the bus and staring at the sky.

He was wearing his pajamas, but had his coat on over him, the world outside the bus was freezing cold, it made G-Cash wish he brought his coat, or a blanket. “Hey man.”

There was a comfortable silence around them, the moon illuminating them, G coughed. “Why are you out here?”

“I could ask you the same.” They didn't break to look at each other, just mesmerized by the star's above.

“Couldn't sleep.” G-Cash rubbed the back of his neck, shivering slightly as fog left his mouth from the cold air around them.

“Hope I didn't wake you up from coming out here.” Ronik finally turned to G, leaning his head on the bus to look at him.

“Nah,” G-Cash ducked his head, trying to hide his smile, which he really couldn't do with Ronik’s side view of him. “Just couldn't sleep.”

Ronik turned his body to the left to face him. “You know what I do when I can't sleep?”

“Hmm?” G hummed out, not sure if his answer would be serious or a joke. He eyed Ronik, a small smile creeping up on both of their lips.

“I look at the stars.” Ronik turned back forward, looking up, gazing at the sky. 

G-Cash hummed again in confirmation before shivering, Ronik noticing and shrugging off his red jacket, handing it to him. 

“Take mine, I'm warmed up by now.” Ronik whispered out, placing the jacket over his shoulders, whispering in G-Cash’s ear. 

“Th-thanks, man.” G-Cash was glad his actual shivering covered up his stuttering and blushing face. 

Ronik sighed deeply, his eyes going between stars, trying to find their connectors by memory. “We should get inside soon, we have a big day tomorrow.” 

“Yeah…” G-Cash barely got out, his mind clouded over, he wanted to say more but decided against it. 

They stayed out in the cold, in silence for a couple more minutes before Ronik started to shiver himself.

“Oh, Roni, you want your jacket back?” He whispered, no longer looking at the stars, but the world around him.

“Nah, I'm gonna head inside, I'll get it from ya in the morning.” Ronik pushed himself off to stand up straight, and rolled his head slightly, before walking over to the bus door. 

G-Cash followed behind him, the jacket still draped around him. “Me too.”

Before they got in the bus, Ronik stopped and turned around to him, wishing him a good night, and then turning on his heel, entering the tour bus. G-Cash stepped up the steps, whispering a good night himself, both of them turning in for the night to their respective bunks. It wasn't until he closed the tiny black curtain on his small cutout area that he noticed Dr. Ronik’s jacket still on his person. That certainly didn't stop or help his thoughts or emotions. 

The next day was a whirlwind, getting to the venue, doing tons of mic checks and rehearsals, making sure everything looked and sounded right. They ran through the show once, G-Cash almost forgetting that they didn't have props, he wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep that made him forget, or the monotony of doing the show over and over again. An hour before the show started, they all got ready backstage, changing and putting on makeup, making sure they looked right, getting microphones on them. 

It was always the anxiety right before a show that pumped G-Cash up, and as soon as he stepped on stage, the nerves dissipated around him like sweat. The show ran smoothly, with the exceptions of not having props, but G was still apprehensive and worried about his ballad. He knew the words, and the expressions to use, he knew what key to be in, and how to act, he was just worried the lines in his head would get even more blurry when Ronik stepped out on stage instead a fake Hero. The venue had a large enough chair to use for the both of them to sit on, so they wouldn't have to sit on steps or even the ground. 

As the lights went down on Angel, and the chair got put into position center stage, G-Cash sat down in it, the audience in front of him never letting up their excited screams, he sighed. He couldn't really see out into the crowd, especially in the dark, but when the spotlights shown down on his face, it was like he was blind to everything in front of him. He took a few deep breaths before the lights came back on, and the music started, the audience recognizing the song and cheering for it already. 

“Wanting you so damn bad, wanting to tell you, ‘I'll never let you go.’” G-Cash sang, the audience whooping at the stage.

“And I know, you will be true.” He heard the other three behind him, starting their backing vocals. Big Bow and Sephy to his left, Ronik on his right.

G-Cash feigned holding someone, tilting his head to the side as he closed his eyes. “And I can't wait to get my arms around you.”

He took in some air before the next line, extending his arms downward, sliding his hand across the air as if it was Ronik’s body. “I'm gonna lay you down.”

“Lay you down!” Ronik belted behind him, snapping and swaying with Bow and Sephy, singing out and echoing his lyrics like he always did.

“Hey listen, gonna freak you so right.” G put his pointer finger up in the air to his side, and then clenching his fist slightly, almost extending it to his right, but letting his arm fall.

“Freak you all night!” That was Ronik’s addition he added in the booth, that made its way onto the album, and subsequently into every performance of the song, that got whistles and howls from the audience.

“And I know, you will be true!” All four of them reached out towards the audience on beat with their left hands, G-Cash’s staying there as the other three snapped.

“Gonna capture you, take you to my crib, put a spell on you,” He started the chorus, his movements in time with the ‘bops’ of the backing vocals. “Hope you're down with it.”

“Yeah!” Ronik sang in response to his suggestion, bending slightly, but keeping in rhythm with everyone.

“And the goddesses,” G-Cash extended his arms to show off the others behind him as if they were the goddesses. “Yeah they sing to me, And they tell me they want me to set you free!”

He held his hands to his heart, almost clawing at his jacket. “And the Sages play, and my heart is set,”

“And all through the day,” G licked his lips and closed his eyes, Ronik riffing behind him. “Gonna make you sweat,”

“On the count of three!” All four of the villains put their hands in the air, letting them fall one after the other, G-Cash’s being the last as his hummed and sang out notes.

“You know I’m so damn bad,” He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, holding them out towards the audience.

“So damn bad!” He smiled slightly at Ronik behind him, singing his heart out every night over this song; hoping the doctor would see his true feelings through these fake words.

“I got a darkness deep in me too,” G-Cash clutched at his jacket and ascot, trying to make it look like he would tear them off with anger. “And I know, you’ll see me through,”

“And I can’t wait to get my courage from you!” At that line, Big Bow and Sephy exited stage left, leaving G-Cash and Ronik on the stage, who was slowly backing up to stage right; even though he didn't have to since the props weren't there.

“Yeah, he said courage!” Ronik belted out, the audience cheering and laughing at his statement, finally leaving the audience’s view.

He was only alone on stage for barely fifteen seconds, but to him it felt like an hour. “I’m gonna take things slow, and I’ll bust into Kakariko,”

“And I know, it’s just me and you!” He outstretched his right arm, gesturing towards where Ronik would be, not caring that the audience was losing their minds; not looking at him, not this time, not without the costume.

“Gonna capture you!” G continued singing, trying to force himself not to look at the man that was slowly making his way to the chair. 

But he couldn’t, as soon as Ronik started singing again, he had to look and see him. Regular Ronik, begging. “Capture me!”

“No, I can’t be stopped!” G-Cash almost fumbled over the lyric, fixated on Ronik walking over to him.

“No, you won’t!” Ronik pointed to him, G-Cash trying to suppress a smirk. 

“When you’re facing death on a mountain top,” They both sang this line, Ronik a few beats behind, so not to overpower their singing. 

You will persevere,” G pointed towards the scientist, surprising both of them at his own ad-lib.

“Keep on comin’!” The first part of his lyric got cut off slightly but the end of G-Cash’s line, but it didn't matter in the long run. 

“And you’ll come to me.” G-Cash smiled, his tongue connecting to his top teeth for a moment as he used his pointer finger to beckon Ronik over before pointing down to his lap.

“I come to you!” Ronik moved faster, almost if he was actually obeying his command.

“And I’ll sit and wait for you patiently!” G-Cash closed his eyes for a moment, almost doing the choreography of blocking the sword, but when he remembered it wasn't there, he found Ronik’s chest to lay his hand on, who just basically ran to center stage as fast as he could. 

“When your sword is out,” He slid his hand off of Ronik’s chest as he sat down between his legs earlier than usual, singing affirmations between the actual lyrics G-Cash was singing.

“Yeah, I’ll break you off, Just let down your shield,” The demon king snaked his hands around Ronik’s front, their bodies now completely pressed together; Ronik grabbing at G-Cash’s arms and legs like a wild tiger, per usual of this song. “We can take it soft!”

“So damn soft!” Ronik leaned backwards into him, G pressing the side of his face into the chef’s neck.

G-Cash smirked, his heart pounding out of his chest, singing into Ronik’s ear, this was usually the part where he’d throw off the green hat. “And I’ll blow your mind, while we’re making love!”

“Take you to that dark room that we’re dreaming of!” They sang together, G moving his head back slightly, so they could turn to look at each other.

“Cause I’ll capture you! No you can’t escape! Don’t you try to run! Cause I’ll decimate your whole family and your uncle too, just whatever it takes me to get to you!” They got closer and closer as each line in this last part of the song was sung. 

Slowly tilting their heads, Ronik clawing at G-Cash’s right leg, squeezing it, making G twitch underneath him, by accident, but as G-Cash’s breath hitched, Ronik seemed to sigh out a slight moan. They had kept eye contact, and only broke it when Ronik glanced out of the corner of his eye out into the crowd who was cheering and hollering. G-Cash’s felt like he was about to hyperventilate as their noses seemed to lock into place, their respective facial hair touching, and as the lights went out, their lips were too. 

But not kissing, just barely touching, and they were holding each other in a tight embrace. G-Cash’s right arm around Ronik’s back, the left hand on his face as if he were about to kiss him. Ronik had his left hand on G-Cash’s lower back, and right hand still tight on his thigh; he sucked in some air, closed his eyes, and leaned forward, kissing G and taking him by surprise.

And it took a second, to kiss him back, to get over the shock of the man he had been pinning over was now kissing him. G slammed his eyes close, and thanked the gods and goddesses no one could see them and it had literally only been a second of them sitting in the dark. He kissed him back for only a millisecond before Ronik pulled away and quickly moved to his ear as he stood up.

“Talk to you after the show?” 

“Y-yeah…” G-Cash narrowly whispered out, it felt like every nerve in his body just exploded and he could die right there on stage. 

“Okay,” Ronik kissed his cheek quickly, then dashed away off stage, G moving the chair to stage right, a gigantic smile finding his face. 

He tried to get through the last song without seeming strange, or messing up any words, but Ronik was right next to him in line, the other boy band members probably noticing something was up. Big Bow did see how animated G-Cash was, his dancing tighter, and the happiness in his eyes. Sephy noticed Ronik and how he would look at G-Cash during his solo in ‘I'm The Boss’, he always did, but now there was a twinkle, a glint that wasn't there before. And as they took their final bows, the four of them walked off stage, G-Cash and Ronik trying to seem not too eager to ditch the others to whatever party they might go to. 

“I'm gonna head out, tonight was great guys, but I'm uh-” G-Cash looked between Big Bow and Sephy, and Ronik, deciding on his little white lie. “I'm tired, you guys have fun.”

“Yeah, I'm gonna go with him, I'm gettin’ tired too.” Ronik caught on quicker than quick, and started to move with him, backing away from the other villains as they took off their mics and giving them to a stagehand.

“Have a good night, we'll see you tomorrow! Later man!” Big Bow called after them as they left, always caring about his friends and wanting to see them well off.

“Bye! Flying Saucer?” Sephy immediately turned to Big Bow, ready to party hard. 

“Let's go!” Big Bow hit him on the chest slightly, taking off their mics.

The short ride from the theatre to G-Cash’s apartment was mostly full with screaming fans around the theatre, to a quiet neighborhood as they made their way up the steps to his home. There was a silence around them, neither sure what kind, an energy, a spark between them that made them itch.

“Ronik, I… um…” He didn't know what to say, his mind buzzing, a million things in his head screaming at him to talk, but not being able to. “I don't know what I'm supposed to say.”

They both laughed, the darkness around being broken by lamps and the moonlight. “I don't either…”

“Do you wanna come in?” G-Cash unlocked the main entrance to his apartment, gesturing to the door.

“I don't think I rode with you all the way here to just turn around and be like ‘nah man, see you tomorrow!’ That'd be dickish of me.” Ronik laughed, crinkling his nose.

As he opened the door up, and laughed with him, G turned back around to face him. “Yeah, I assumed, I just… I am… at a loss for words.”

Ronik stepped closer to him, unsure of what to say. “I… am too.” He moved in close just like they had done before on stage, but stopping halfway. “Is this okay?” 

G met him, nodding, muttering out a yes before kissing him, the hand not holding his house keys moving to Ronik's jaw. He wanted to stand there forever, kissing Ronik as his heart caught fire, but the chill of the air betrayed them, forcing them apart. There weren't any words as G-Cash scanned the other man's face, he started to walk backwards, Ronik basically on top of him as he followed, closing the door behind him. It took him a few tries to flip on the light switch, the lights of the open living room coming on, he sighed and cursed under his breath. 

Ronik smiled, unbuttoning his jacket. “You know how I said we could talk about this after the show?” 

“Mhm?” G-Cash started to take off his jacket and armor as well, looking Ronik up and down.

“How about we push that back to later tonight?” He hung his coat over the nearest chair, moving into his goggles and shoes.

G-Cash chuckled in a low deep voice, taking off his headdress as delicately as possible. “How about tomorrow morning?” 

“Yeah, I like that idea even better!” They both laughed as they took off more clothes, kissing every now and again. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your head jewelry thing.”

He gestured to his head, showing him. “Normal forehead, I hope?”

Ronik laughed, kissing said forehead. “Yeah.”

The sun rose the next morning, as it always did, the two asleep in G-Cash’s bed, cuddling. G was the first to wake up, sunlight pouring through the blinds on the window near the bed. He moved his head, so his chin was on top of Ronik’s, his arm numb and asleep underneath them. They shifted slightly, inhaling and exhaling in rhythm like an oversaturated indie song that starts with strings and light piano, the ones you’d hear in video games about daydreaming and sadness. 

“Good morning.” Ronik’s voice was small and sleepy, keeping his eyes closed for a moment. 

“Good morning to you.” The answer was just as quiet, G moved his numb arm a bit, looking down at the man next to him.

He finally opened his eyes, meeting G-Cash’s gaze, looking between his eyes, his lips, and neck. “I did a number on your neck there.”

“I can’t really see,” He scanned the room in a short, futile search for his glasses. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Ronik ducked to his neck, kissing a spot, then moving to another and another, smiling on his skin, making G laugh. “I could count them for you.”

“I could just find my glasses and look in a mirror.” G-Cash rebuttal fell flat as he snorted and laughed over the other man kissing all over his neck, counting the hickeys he had left on him the night before. 

“I could find my glasses and make us breakfast?” He suggested, the kissing stopped, but Ronik didn’t move.

“I’d feel more comfortable cooking, if I’m being honest.” Ronik talked into his neck, then looking up at G, eyebrows raised.

G-Cash scoffed. “Why, because you’re a chef with a show?”

“I mean, yeah!” G was slightly taken aback at how fast Ronik's response was.

“Lemme guess, eggs?” G-Cash couldn't stop the smile that slowly formed on his face as Ronik narrowed his eyes.

“I... hate you.” Ronik stated matter-of-factly, laughing and moving back to his original place next to him.

“You didn’t say that last night.” G-Cash leaned towards him, kissing him on the lips, deeply.

Ronik leaned into the kiss, then backed away. “I said a lot of things last night, if we’re being honest.”

“That is true.” G smiled a lopsided smile, their foreheads touching. “I do wanna know, um… Amy?”

“What- What about her?” Ronik furrowed his eyebrows.

“Your solo in ‘Princess?’” G-Cash popped his jaw, his left arm now back around Ronik.

Ronik laughed deeply, wheezing at the end of it. “That’s a fucking song, dude!”

“Well!” He laughed with him, not having a defense.

“I don't like-, nevermind, changing the subject! My to-do list for this morning: Take a shower, find your glasses, make breakfast.” Ronik counted on his fingers for dramatic effect.

G-Cash bit his lip, trying to hide a smirk, but failing. “Am I on that list?”

“You are involved in all of those activities if you wanna be!” He propped himself up, inspecting the environment for the lost pair of glasses.

G-Cash gasped a fake gasp and sat up. “Even the shower?”

“Even the shower.”

“Let’s start checking off your to-do list!” He made them laugh, bending down to kiss him, humming as they made contact.

Their relationship grew, as most do, and it was fantastic. Almost an inevitability when it came to them. The lives they had and shared together crossed from their personal spaces, to their work as band members and villains. Sephy and Big Bow were happy for them, congratulating them, Bow wanting to make something grandiose out of it, throw his best friends a party. They decided against it, just going out to eat as a band at a small restaurant like nothing changed, because it barely had. Minus a few jokes from Sephy about how he’d throw up over their lovey-dovey-ness, and the couple amping up and pretending to be even more affectionate to spite him. And there were the quiet moments, the small whispers in the dead of night, and the loud declarations of love. No matter what, they were still them, still the ‘bad guys.’ But their love was never, ever bad.


End file.
